MediEvil 2
|genre = Action-adventurehttp://www.medievil2.com/uk/nonshocked/press_release/press_release3.htm |ratings = ESRB: Teen ELSPA: 11+ OFLC: M15+ |modes = Single-player |image = PAL= |-| NTSC= }} MediEvil 2 (known as MediEvil II in North America) is an action-adventure video game and the second installment in the ''MediEvil'' series. It's a sequel to MediEvil, taking place 500 years after the game's events. It was released on May 9 2000 in North America and April 19 2000 in Europe. Plot After Sir Daniel Fortesque defeated the evil sorcerer Zarok, he went to the Hall of Heroes and his body went to rest for all eternity in peace as a true hero. Now, 500 years later, Dan has been awakened in a Victorian museum in Kensington and is found by a helpful ghost named Winston. He learns that Zarok's spell book has unfortunately been found by another sorcerer named Lord Palethorn. Upon opening the book, Palethorn managed to scatter all of the pages across London and unleashed the living dead amongst the city. So, it's up to Sir Dan and his new allies, a professor with metal hands and a mummy princess named Kiya to stop Palethorn from collecting all the lost pages of the spell book and taking over all of London. After fighting many monsters, ending with the notorious Jack the Ripper (who at first kills Kiya, but is thwarted after Dan travels back in time to save her, officially making the two a couple), Dan eventually finds the final page at Cathedral Spires. This makes the building come down, but Dan survives and wanders the ruins till he gets to a small room. Palethorn then shows up in a hovercraft and takes the page from him, then offers Dan the chance to join him. Dan declines, so Palethorn sends his henchmen Mander and Dogman (who were also affected by the spell, but unlike their master, they were turned into a lizard and dog) to kill him again (the first fight they have occurs in Greenwich Observatory). Once Dan slaughters them, he goes to the next room where Palethorn summons a large demon from Zarok's spellbook. Dan defeats Palethorn by getting him to accidentally shoot the demon with his machine guns with whatever projectile weapons he has, which results in getting his hovercraft punched by the demon. When the demon throws the final blow on Palethorn, the hovercraft crashes onto the ground and the demon dives into the pit below. Palethorn, before dying, plants a bomb to take Dan with him, but he escapes. The professor, Dan, and Kiya then reunite and like the first game, the ending will differ depending on what the player did: *''Not all chalices collected'': The professor takes Dan and Kiya back to Kiya's tomb in Kensington. After saying their goodbyes, the undead couple go inside the coffin and then happily rest together, waiting for when they are given the task of saving the world once again. *''All chalices collected'': The time machine Dan used earlier will appear before the three. Dan and Kiya decide to go back in time and wind up in Zarok's lair. There's a thumping sound and then the couple encounter a fused form of Zarok and Palethorn (it has Zarok's dragon form body with Palethorn's head). The monster then goes towards them with its mouth wide open and the screen goes black. Levels *The Museum - Sir Daniel awakens in the museum and has to defeat multiple zombies. *Tyrannosaurus Wrecks - Daniel has to defeat a reanimated dinosaur. *The Professor's Lab - Daniel meets the professor and learns of the events that brought him back. *Kensington - Dan has more zombies to fight off, but these are repeatedly resurrected by an undead magician. *The Freakshow - Dan has to defeat laughing bearded ladies, imps, wizards and elephant bots. *Greenwich Observatory - A seagull steals Dan's head, and he has to fight off zombie sailors. *Kew Gardens - Dan has to kill pumpkin plants and save people before they turn into pumpkins themselves. *Dankenstein - Daniel has to find limbs in order to take part in a fight. *Iron Slugger - Dan has to use the limbs he found to take part in a fight. *Wulfrum Hall - Using reanimated hands, Dan must sneak into an old estate inhabited by vampires. *The Count - A battle with the Count. *Whitechapel - With the city under curfew Fortesque has to save Kiya from the Ripper. *The Sewers - With Kiya dead, Fortesque flees into the sewers. *The Time Machine - Fortesque goes back in time to save Kiya from the Ripper. *Cathedral Spires - Dan must find a page of the spellbook before Palethorn. *The Demon - A final battle with Palethorn's Demon. Characters *Sir Daniel Fortesque - The protagonist of the game. He was the captain chosen to lead the fight against Zarok, but was killed by an arrow during the first charge. He was later resurrected when Zarok returned to terrorize the land once again. This time Sir Dan was able to defeat his nemesis, restoring his name and proving himself to be a true hero. He is a skeleton with no lower jaw, therefore he humorously mumbles in speech although unlike in the first game, the player can understand him. Compared to the first game, his design was slightly modified. His head is a little larger, and he also wears leather gloves. *Professor Hamilton Kift - A nervous, fast-talking professor in the laboratory near an unused underground rail station. He's a somewhat short man with mechanical hands and a large head. He is skilled in different forms of science, philosophy, the occult and has a knack for creating inventions. Collecting the Chalice in each level provides him the materials to create a new weapon. *Princess Kiya - A soft spoken mummy who has been dead inside her tomb for thousands of years and enunciates every word she says carefully. She is blue in skin color and wears bandages. She knows embalming techniques and is grateful to Sir Dan for having rescued her from her eternal prison. *Winston Chapelmount - A cheery young ghost with large eyes. His name is a play on Winston Churchill. His history creates a spectral shadow, upon which he can be called to provide help for Dan. He teaches Dan how to find and use ancient magic. He also provides save points on long levels and on a few occasions relays Dan's earned weapon to him when he is unable to access the Professor's lab. *Lord Palethorn - The villain of the game. His motive is to find all the lost pages of Zarok's spellbook so he can gain control of London. He was once an acquaintance of the Professor and was the one responsible for damaging his hands before being banished from the cult. He is voiced by Steven Blum. *Mander - Lord Palethorn's associate, he was turned into a lizard during the spell and is notably smarter than Dogman. *Dogman - Dogman is Lord Palethorn's muscle man. He was also another victim of Palethorn's spell, turning him into a dog. Gameplay MediEvil 2 contains several of the original forms of gameplay, weaponry and graphics that were present in the first title of the series. Whilst featuring many of the classic swords and other medieval weaponry, long range weapons are more modern, taking the form of pistols, shotguns and a gatling gun. Progress through the game is a bit more linear and story driven. New Features *'Weapon toggle': Two weapons can be selected from the inventory, so players can easily switch between them. For example, to equip a close-range weapon, like a sword or an axe, and a projectile weapon, like a crossbow or a gatling gun. By default, + changes weapon. *'Camera controls: '''It is now possible to control the game camera with the right analog stick. *'Dan-hand': Unlocked halfway through the game, Dan can place his heads on one of the scuttling green hands in order to get into small areas to solve puzzles or access hidden treasure. Whilst in this mode, Dan can freely swap between his head and his body. This does come with risks, as Dan-hand has no attacks and is quite vulnerable. Sometimes Dan's head will be stolen by a bird on certain levels, and Dan must climb to their nest to retrieve it. While Dan's head is off, octomators can also attach themselves on top of Dan and sap his health; rapidly pressing action will shake them off. + switches between Dan and his head, or puts it back on when standing over it. *'Dankenstein': One of the levels involve Dan fighting in a boxing match, using a Monster-esque body, against a large robot. The fighters fight each other, with limbs coming off after certain amounts of damage. Up to two lost limbs can be recovered between rounds (after defeating the imps who are carrying them around). Dan will lose if he loses all his limbs, or if he is unable to defeat his opponent in three rounds. Changes *'Linear Progression and Level Selection:' There is only one choice of next level, unlike at certain points in the first game, as the game doesn't feature a map. A projector in the Professor's Lab displays a single level onto a board and the player can scroll left or right one at a time to choose a level. Sometimes new levels will start immediately after completing one without first returning to the lab. Unlike in the first game you can ask the Professor to give you a mission briefing for a level. *'Spiv:' The Spiv character replaces the Merchant Gargoyles from the first game. *'Start-of-Area Saving:' As some levels in the game are made-up of more than one area, Winston the Ghost will offer you the chance to save inside a new area (after a load sequence), which often occurs before boss fights, using the phrase "Alright Dan, you've come a long way. I'd save if I was you!" *'Falling Damage:' Unlike in the previous game, when falling from a height Dan will now receive damage. Dan will either lose health or instantly die, depending on the height from which he falls. Cover art and CDs PAL (European)= MediEvil 2 - Front Cover PAL.JPG|Front Cover. 1332163-medievil2plat eu ps front super.jpg|Platinum Front Cover. SCES-02544-I-ALL.jpg|Inlay SCES-02544-D-ALL.jpg|CD SCES-02544-B-ALL.jpg|Back Cover. SCES-02545-B-ALL.jpg|Alternate Back Cover. |-| NTSC (American)= MediEvil II - Front Cover NTSC.jpg|Front Cover. MediEvil II - Back Cover NTSC.jpg|Back Cover. SCUS-94564-D-ALL.jpg|CD Production Credits Gallery Screenshots 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg References External links *Official Website * Category:Games Category:PS1 Games